In my U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,038, I disclosed an auxiliary electrical wall outlet unit useful as a night light, but also having associated emergency elements by which, in the event of a power failure, emergency lighting is provided by deactuation of a relay which permits closure of a normally closed switch which causes energization of an auxiliary battery operated emergency light.
While such devices have been found to be very effective and useful, it has been found desirable to accomodate certain other needs as well in the use of such devices. For example, a person traveling who desires to use such devices in a hotel may find it awkward or inconvenient to transport such devices in a pocketbook or suitcase because of the male connector prongs projecting therefrom. Furthermore, in such an instance, the prongs are susceptible to being bent, broken, or otherwise damaged. Additionally, it has been found useful to have a unit which is at once useful as a flashlight as well as for the aforesaid nightlight and emergency light purposes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wall pluggable combination nightlight and emergency light with retractable plug prong means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall plugable combination nightlight and emergency light which may also be used as a portable flashlight.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a wall pluggable combination nightlight and emergency unit, whether or not also adapted for use as a flashlight, with means to ensure against inadvertant interruption of the emergency light energization circuit when said unit is inserted into a wall plug outlet.